1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector receptacle, a receptacle housing, an optical connector adapter, and an adapter housing, which are attachable to an attachment hole of an enclosure, a panel, or the like.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as optical connectors which are attachable to an attachment hole of a panel or the like, an adapter, a receptacle, or the like is known. Such optical connectors are used in optical modules, light trays, backplane connectors, or the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-170760 discloses an optical connector; the optical connector includes: a first holder having a cylindrical shape and movably holding one ferrule in the axis direction; an adapter that is integrated with the front end thereof; and a second holder having a front end and statically holding another ferrule at the front end thereof. Furthermore, the optical connector includes: an optical connector plug that is freely inserted into or removed from an insertion opening of the adapter; an elastic locking end that locks the optical connector plug so as to prevent it from being removed; a pressing means pressing against one ferrule and butt-jointing said one ferrule to a splice edge face of another ferrule; and a coupling that is externally-inserted onto the second holder, fitted into the adapter, and thereby locks the elastic locking end so as to make it impossible to bend.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-78740 discloses an optical connector receptacle including: a housing into which an optical connector plug provided at a front end of an external optical fiber is inserted and fitted; a ferrule provided at a front end of a substrate-side optical fiber; and a coil spring pressing against the ferrule from the rear edge side thereof where the coil spring is a tapered spring.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-345589 discloses a removal jig for an adapter that causes an attachment panel to be fixed to and sandwiched between an attachment flange provided at an outer central portion and a pair of plate springs fixed to outer surfaces parallel to each other; and the removal jig includes a pair of opposed ends that bends a pair of plate springs and allows the free end thereof to move a position at which the attachment panel is not sandwiched.
Registered Utility model No. 3111711 discloses a clasp used for attaching an optical adapter, the clasp includes an outer-peripheral frame portion and an elastic locking claw which are provided a pair of opposed side plate portions bending and extending from both ends of a connection plate portion, a curved engagement portion is formed at a facing portion facing an inner surface of a through hole of a panel of the outer-peripheral frame portion, and the curved engagement portion elastically engages with at least a portion of the inner surface of the through hole.
Japanese Patent No. 4090067 discloses a shutter includes: a pair of locking portions that causes the shutter to be inserted into a housing in the fitting-removing direction with respect to the other side optical connector and thereby holding the shutter in the housing; and a pair of pressing portions that are formed on the opposite side of the locking portion in the fitting-removing direction and used for pressing the shutter when the housing is inserted into the shutter, wherein the pair of locking portions and the pair of pressing portions are formed outside in a width direction of a light shielding portion.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-109730 discloses an adapter attachment structure in which an adapter main body is inserted into an attachment hole, an attachment flange portion provided at the border of the adapter main body is in contact with a hole edge of the attachment hole, the attachment flange portion is sandwiched between a supporting arm portion and an attachment panel, the supporting arm portion provided at a locking tool, and the locking tool is freely fitted or removed from a gap formed between the attachment hole and the adapter main body.